Problem: $\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{5}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{9} + {5}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{12}$